Lost My Dear
by amexki chan
Summary: Inilah akhir segalanya, semuanya benar-benar akan menghilang termasuk dirinya./"Hinata aku mencintaimu."/#NHTD6-2015 #01 #03 #08


.

.

.

\- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

Lost my dear

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** OOC, dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan lalala~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort and Family

 **Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

 **Rated** : T

Prompt:

#01: First love never dies

#03 : Shattered/Broken Family

#08: Catastrophe/Distopia/Desperate

 **Note:** Halo, maaf baru bisa _publish_ dan ikut saat-saat terakhir, fic ini juga amex dedikasikan untuk #NHTD special untuk para NHL's. Dan untuk mengenang dua orang yang amex kagumi Raldicha Noor Diputra (Zen Hotoba/Bobey Fong) dan Kaoru Shiin selamat jalan semoga diterima disisi Nya. Amin.

Oke silahkan membaca semuanya :D

.

.

.

Dia berjalan mengenggam dua lembar foto seorang wanita dengan rambut lurus berwarna indigo dan dua orang yang berciuman sambil berpelukan mesra di tangannya, dengan menggunakan mantel hitam yang terbuat dari bulu binatang yang terlihat. Pria itu mengeratkan mantelnya berharap membuat dirinya merasa hangat. Ia bernafas dengan cepat seolah-olah jantungnya akan meledak. Menepis hawa dingin yang dirasakannya mulai merasuk ketulang, langkahnya terhenti dan berdiri disebuah bangunan tua yang menjulang kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sial kurasa hanya sampai disini" ucapnya serak dan lirih sambil memandang bangunan itu dan perlahan melangkah menjauhinya. Foto yang ia genggam ia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya. Dan mengerang putus asa.

"SIAL!"

.

.

.

Mereka telah menikah dan hari ini genap tiga bulan pernikahan mereka. Awalnya mereka begitu dekat, begitu mengasihi satu sama lain. Tertawa bersama satu sama lain. _Pasangan yang saling melengkapi._ Kini hanya tinggal dingin yang menyergap, tak ada kehangatan semuanya menghilang karena suatu hal _pengkhianatan_.

Naruto masih terjaga menunggu istrinya diruang tamu menghentakan kakinya pelan dan mendesah. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sigap Naruto berdiri.

"Hinata! Kemana saja kau sampai pulang selarut ini!" Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat marah, dan melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah pulang hingga larut seperti ini.

"…" Hinata terdiam, dan mulai melepas _high heels_ nya yang berwarna hitam. Melewati begitu saja sosok pria yang terus menunggunya dirumah. Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca. Bersiap meminumnya.

 _Grep_

"Hinata, dengarkan suamimu yang berbicara padamu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata menghentikan gerakkannya untuk meminum air dingin yang ia telah tuang. Hinata melirik kearah Naruto, sadar bahwa suaminya benar-benar marah kali ini. Menghela nafas dan mencoba memandang suaminya.

"A-ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Kau dari mana saja _hime_?"

"A-aku tadi sedang me-menemani Sakura- _chan_ berbelanja, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahu sebelumnya."

Naruto menatap Hinata lurus entahlah ia harus percaya padanya _lagi_ atau tidak saat ini, ia sendiri bingung. Perasaannya gusar dan cemas, karena sudah hampir beberapa minggu ini Hinata _nya_ pulang tengah malam. Padahal dulu Hinata tak pernah seperti ini.

"Ah baiklah aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Hinata- _chan_. Sekarang aku lega." Naruto terkekeh pelan dan mengecup dahi Hinata lembut dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya. Matanya yang sendu tak terlihat oleh Hinata tersamarkan oleh pelukannya.

"Na-naruto- _kun_?" Hinata mulai bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. _Ah…sial ia masih saja merasa canggung disaat bersama dengan Naruto._

"Tak apa biarkan seperti ini, ini hukuman untukmu karena tak mengabariku." Lirihnya setengah berbohong.

"Hum… ma-maafkan aku Naruto- _kun_." Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto.

Naruto memasang raut wajah yang sedih saat memeluk Hinata, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh mengil itu posesif ditambah lagi saat Hinata mulai mengelus rambutnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata sekarang…

 _Karena Naruto tahu bahwa istrinya berbohong saat ini._

Hinata yang masih sibuk mengelus rambut Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sontak ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto pelan. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya pria pirang itu singkat.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan menjawab telepon sebentar. Jika Naruto- _kun_ sudah mengantuk tidur saja dulu, nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian pergi menjauhinya.

Naruto tersenyum lirih dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar mereka. Mematikan lampu kamar dan menghidupkan lampu tidur kemudian berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tapi tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di nakas, mengecek beberapa pesan di ponselnya.

 _From: Sakura_

 _Naruto aku tak bersama Hinata saat ini. Dari pagi aku pergi ke rumah orang tua Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa?_

Naruto mengunci kembali ponselnya dan dengan sedikit melemparnya kembali ke nakas, Kenapa Hinata sampai berbohong dengannya. Bukan hanya sekali tapi akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mencoba berpikir positif meyakinkan hatinya. Menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Dan mulai terlelap.

 _Blam_

"Hahaha terima kasih atas hari ini, aku sangat senang. Ya, selamat tidur aku menyayangimu juga." Naruto terkejut membulatkan matanya hilang semua rasa kantuknya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres akhir-akhir ini. Hinata mematikan ponselnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Kemudian berbaring disamping Naruto dengan masih sedikit tertawa pelan.

"Hinata, siapa tadi?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Hinata yang tangah tertawa dan membuatnya diam seketika. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entahlah ia juga tak mengerti.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidur duluan dan sebaiknya kau juga tidur Naruto- _kun_." Hinata membalikan badannya menghindari tatapan Naruto dan mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Hinata?" Ucapnya pelan dan hanya dirinyalah yang mendengar.

.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuat jarak antara ia dan Hinata semakin jauh. Hinata yang semakin pulang larut dan beberapa kali tidak pulang membuatnya semakin curiga. Ia pura-pura menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa di depan Hinata, ia begitu takut bahwa jika ia bertanya macam-macam malah membuat hubungan mereka terasa semakin renggang dan asing. Entahlah ia tidak tahu bahwa keputusan untuk diam saja benar atau salah.

Mereka seperti hidup masing-masing dalam satu rumah, atau hanya dia sendiri merasakn seperti itu. Hinata tetap melayaninya menjadi istri yang baik. Menyiapkan baju saat ia ingin bekerja, membuat sarapan, memasak air panas sebelum mandi, mengucapkan dan mengecupnya seperti kebiasaan mereka setiap pagi. Seperti tidak ada hal yang membuat Naruto pantas mencurigai Hinata. Suara Hinata yang masih memanggilnya lembut dan tawanya yang manis saat bersamanya.

Perasaan ragu mulai menyelimuti Naruto saat ini, meremas dadanya pelan dan membaca pesan singkat yang membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan telak. Ya, diam-diam Naruto mulai mengikuti semua aktiviatas Hinata dan menanyakan kegiatan Hinata kepada teman-teman dekatnya.

 _From: Ino_

 _Naruto tadi aku melihat Hinata bersama seseorang, entahlah menurutku ia sangat tampan dan keren. Kau tahu mereka sangat dekat tadi Hinata saja sampai tertawa sangat manis. Apa Hinata mempunyai sepupu berambut putih?_

Naruto mengulang pesan yang dikirim padanya dan membalas.

 _From: Naruto_

 _Setahuku tidak, bisa kau beritahukan kepadaku dimana mereka? Terima kasih Ino._

Naruto mulai memucat dan mengenggam erat ponselnya dengan gigi menggeretak.

 _From: Ino_

 _Ah.. ya mungkin itu kenalannya. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu Naruto. Tadi mereka di Suna's Café_

Ia tersenyum kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi datar dan sinis, sepertinya terjawab sudah hal-hal yang menganggunya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari ruangannya. Dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam memandangnya malas.

"Kau membuatku menjadi penguntit, brengsek" dan melemparkan sebuah foto. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke!?" Naruto berdiri setengah berteriak kearah pria itu.

"Hn, Kurasa kalian harus berbicara empat mata Naruto, Aku tak berhak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian." Sasuke menatap santai kearah sahabatnya. "Kalian perlu waktu utuk berbicara bersama, baiklah aku pergi." Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan semuanya.

"Maksudmu? Hoi Sasuke!" Teriaknya yang dibalas lambaian tangan Sasuke.

"Ck sial!" Naruto menatap foto itu menggeram marah dan berlari keluar dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. Hanya satu tujuannya menemui Hinata.

Menggenggam foto itu erat yang menampilkan Hinata dan seseorang yang ia kenal, lelaki brengsek melebihi Sasuke. Seorang yang ia kenal Otsusuki Toneri _rival_ cintanya dengan Hinata. Mereka tengah berciuman dan berpelukan.

"SIALAN!" Naruto menaikkan kecepatan mobil _sport_ nya. Menerobos lampu jalan yang berwarna merah dan mengabaikan umpatan yang ditujukkan kepadanya ia menyeringai sinis. Cukup sudah semua kesabarannya dan kecemasannya.

 _BRAK_

"HINATA!" Ia berteriak membanting pintu mobilnya dan berjalan masuk. Hati dan matanya sudah menggelap meyisakan rasa sesak dihatinya. Membanting pintu rumahnya keras. Hinata yang berada didalam sontak terkejut karena tidak biasa suaminya seperti itu. Mematikan kompor dan mengelap tangannya ia melepas celemek bergambar kelinci miliknya. Dan menghampiri Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun, tumben sekali kau pulang awal?" Hinata menghampirinya dan berujar lembut.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI HINATA!" Naruto berteriak didepan wajah Hinata yang memasang ekspresi terkejut dan bingung, tangannya berusaha menggapai Naruto namun ditepisnya. Membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, HINATA HYUUGA!" Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memegang tangannya dan meunduk.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto-kun, kenapa?" Lirihnya pelan.

"PADAKU? YAH TENTU SAJA, INI KARENA DIRIMU… KAU MENGHANCURKAN KEPERCAYAANKU PADAMU"

"A-aku tak mengerti Naruto-kun. Sebentar aku ambilkan mi-minum dulu untukmu ya?" Sebelum Hinata pergi Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dan menatapnya tajam menusuk iris lavender pucat istrinya.

"INI! APA MAKSUD DARI FOTO INI HINATA?" Dengan nafas yang memburu dan pandangan menusuk Naruto memperlihatkan foto yang ia dapat. "Apa selama ini aku berbuat salah padamu Hinata? Kenapa seperti ini? Astaga aku tidak percaya ini semua." Ia mengusap wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam matanya menatap foto yang digenggam Naruto dan menatap kearah iris biru langit suaminya, bibirnya bergetar. Ia mundur selangkah, ia tahu foto itu dirinya dan Toneri.

"Ck, kau tak menjawab apapun Hinata? Kau mengenalnya heh? Lelaki ini."

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu Naruto- _kun?_ "

"Kau tak membantahnya Hinata, Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan nafas memburu dan mengangkat tangannya. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat ia tahu bahwa Naruto ingin memukulnya.

 _BUKK_

"Sial setelah ini pun aku tetap tak bisa melakukan hal kasar kepadamu Hinata- _chan_. Hahaha menyedihkan." Tembok disamping Hinata menjadi sasaran Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto yang mulai meneteskan cairan bening dari kedua matanya. Pria itu menangis, suaminya menangis didepan matanya. Tangan pria itu mulai mengeluarkan darah. Hinata mulai panik.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata ingin menyentuh Naruto dan menenangkannya. Tapi saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang sedih dan suaminya perlahan mundur menjauhinya. Hinata mulai menangis entahlah baru petama kali ia melihat pria itu begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Naruto berjalan kearah luar mengabaikan teriakan Hinata yang kini mulai menangis memanggil namanya.

"Na-naruto- _kun_! Kumohon kembalilah, maaf kan aku. A-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, NARUTO- _KUN_!"

Hinata berteriak serak dan terus menangis memanggil nama suaminya. Naruto tak dakpat menahan lagi pria itu menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Naruto meringis memandangi dua lembar foto itu, merobek sebuah foto dua orang yang berciuman dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada sebuah foto wanita, mengenggam erat dan dan memeluknya. Hatinya seakan terasa sesak, sangat sesak. Naruto menghilangakan keberadaanya sendiri tanpa kabar. Mematikan ponselnyadan membuanganya, mengeratkan mantel hitam miliknya kemudiam memasang _hoodie_ bibirnya mengecup foto itu.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata-chan" Ia mengehela nafas. "Wanita yang kucintai…Istriku"

Dan ia membuang foto itu setelah merobeknya menjadi _puzzle_ yang tak beraturan berharap yang ia lakukan dapat membuat hatinya lebih baik. Kehilangan, perasaan yang membuat hatinya terasa semakin kosong dengan semua yang ia telah korbankan.

Ia kembali berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang sepi dan berada di tengah-tengah jalan raya. Memejamkan matanya dan seketika lampu sorot sebuah mobil mengenai pengelihatnya suara klakson mobil tak ia dengarkan, ia tersenyum. Inilah akhir segalanya, semuanya benar-benar akan menghilang termasuk dirinya.

"Hinata aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Fin

Wah senangnya bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini, semoga aja nyambung ceritanya dan gak melenceng dari prompt. Menggantung? Yah amex juga berpikir sama kayak kalian *toss satu-satu* maafkan amex yang baru nongol lagi Hohoho #ketawanista

REVIEW

P

L

E

A

S

E

Amexki Chan


End file.
